1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of controlling disease-carrying ectoparasites on animals. In particular, the invention concerns a treatment for reptiles, including snakes, that eradicates and prevents mite and tick infestations.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Because most insecticides are toxic if applied to or inhaled by domestic animals including reptiles, known treatments for animal pests and parasites apply insecticides where the parasites tend to congregate, instead of directly on or near the animal. Care must be taken to avoid prolonged exposure by the animal to such chemicals, for example, by ensuring that the chemicals evaporate quickly when used, and that they have a relatively short residual effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,571 (Feb. 27, 1968) discloses apparatus for spraying livestock to control flying insect pests. The apparatus operates to apply pesticides using an aqueous solution that evaporates or drains off quickly. Pesticides suited for application using the apparatus of the '571 patent may be fatal to reptiles, however, since aqueous solutions are absorbed through reptile skin and the vapors would likely be inhaled. This can result in various health problems, or death of the reptile.
Ectoparasites found on reptiles, particularly snake mites, require a pesticide having long-term residual action to kill any eggs that may hatch out over a period of several weeks. Thus, the pesticide cannot be water soluble since most reptile enclosures require a high humidity environment, and a water soluble pesticide would break down or wash away under such conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,693 (Feb. 20, 1996) describes a composition of sea salt and water for treating pet animals and surfaces infested with ectoparasites. The composition may also include a skin conditioner. But sea salts are potentially harmful to reptiles whose physiology and tolerance to various chemicals differ from those of common pets. Skin conditioners disclosed by the '693 patent may also be harmful to reptiles if the animal is emerged or soaked in them.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,085 (Apr. 1, 1986) which discloses a synthetic resin strip for attachment to, e.g., the ear of an animal, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,445 (Jun. 23, 1987) and 5,074,252 (Dec. 24, 1991).